The present invention relates to disposable absorbent articles that are adapted to contain body exudates. More particularly, the present invention relates to prefastened disposable absorbent articles having simplified fastening features. The simplified fastening features provide benefits in the areas of skin-friendliness (i.e. reduced abrasiveness) and the stability of the closure provided by the fastening features.
Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants or incontinence garments desirably provide a close, comfortable fit about the wearer and contain body exudates. Disposable absorbent articles can be secured about the wearer by a variety of fastening systems. When disposable absorbent articles are provided in a prefastened configuration, manufacturing benefits can be obtained by simplifying the manner in which the article is prefastened.
Desirably, absorbent articles, after being soiled, can be removed from the wearer in a convenient and clean manner without undesirably soiling the caregiver, the wearer, the surrounding area or the clothes of the wearer. In certain circumstances, it is also beneficial for such absorbent articles to have “pant-like” features and to be capable of being pulled up or down over the hips of the wearer to allow the wearer or caregiver to easily pull the article on and easily remove the article if it has not been soiled. Given the various shapes and sizes of wearers of absorbent articles, it would also be beneficial for the caregiver or the wearer to be able to adjust the fit of the waist area of the article. These benefits can be provided by an absorbent article that is prefastened. For example, such absorbent articles can be used with active infants and toddlers.
Conventional diapers are not provided in a “prefastened” condition and have typically included a front waist portion and a back waist portion that are releasably connected about the hips of the wearer during use by conventional fasteners such as adhesive tape fasteners or hook and loop fasteners. For example, conventional fasteners typically included a pair of fasteners, such as adhesive tape tabs, located on the outermost corners of the diaper in the back waist region of the diaper and a complimentary fastener, such as a taping panel, located on the exterior surface of the outer cover of the diaper in the front waist portion of the diaper. In such a configuration, the diaper has been positioned between the legs of the wearer while the wearer is lying down and the adhesive tape tabs have been releasably attached to the taping panel to secure the back waist portion to the front waist portion of the diaper to secure the diaper about the waist of the wearer. Such conventional diapers are easy to fasten about and remove from the wearer after use without undesirably soiling the caregiver. However, such conventional diapers are not provided in a pant-like, prefastened configuration and, thus, are not configured to be pulled up or down over the hips of the wearer when the fasteners are attached. Moreover, the fasteners on such conventional diapers generally must be disengaged and reattached to further conform the waist portions of the diaper to the wearer. Such disengagement and reattachment for adjustment can be difficult to accomplish when the wearer is active or resisting changing of the diaper.
Consequently, use of prefastened absorbent articles can overcome these deficiencies. While the ease of application/removal and conformed fit benefits can be enjoyed when the prefastened diaper is applied as a pant (and the wearer is standing up), the prefastened diaper desirably is convertible between pant and diaper configurations. Covertibility means that the prefastened diaper can be applied as either a pull-on pant (like a training pant) or a diaper—depending on the occasion or needs of the users. The prefastened diaper can also be removed as either a pull-on pant or a diaper. Therefore, it is necessary for the prefastened diaper to be conveniently convertible between these two configurations.
Several attempts have been made to provide absorbent articles that effectively contain body exudates, are capable of being pulled up or down over the hips of the wearer and provide ease of cleaning and removal after being soiled. For example, some conventional absorbent articles, such as conventional training pants, have included integral side panels that connect the front waist portion to the back waist portion of the absorbent article. The side panels have been made stretchable such that the waist opening of the absorbent article can expand to allow the absorbent article to be pulled up or down over the hips of the wearer if desired. Such side panels have also been designed such that they may be torn to remove the training pant from the wearer after it has been soiled. With respect to prefastened diapers, the stretchable side panels have been replaced by extended front and rear ear portions that are bonded together to form side bonded areas. In some instances, the side bonds are intended to be passive side bonds that are readily tearable so that the prefastened diaper achieves the desired convertibility. In addition to permitting the convertibility of the article between diaper and pant, the side bonds are typically also necessary to maintain stability between the front and back waist regions so that the article remains prefastened when applied as a pant. Processes have been developed for manufacturing prefastened articles having side bonds, but they typically include additional processing steps, equipment and materials.
However, many of such attempts have not been completely satisfactory. For example, absorbent articles such as training pants have not always been able to achieve a close conforming fit to the wearer while still being able to expand enough to be pulled up and down over the hips of the wearer. Often such training pants fit the waist of the wearer loosely, which can undesirably result in leaks. As a result, many of such articles have not contained bodily exudates as effectively as conventional diaper-type articles that can be adjusted to achieve a more conforming fit to the wearer. Moreover, the inspection and removal of soiled absorbent articles that have integral side panels, such as conventional training pants, have not always been completely satisfactory. For example, the side panels have been difficult to tear when attempting to remove the article from the waist of the wearer instead of pulling the article down over the hips of the wearer.
Both conventional diapers and pant-like, prefastened articles can utilize fastening features that include hook and loop fasteners. The hook component of the fastening feature typically includes a series or grouping of individual hook elements attached to a hook backing material. The hook component is typically applied to a longitudinal edge portion of the article, such as a front or rear ear area of the article. Typically, the hook component is positioned so as to be able to perform the function of securing the article about the waist of the wearer. Of course, the hook component can be positioned to accomplish additional purposes such as securing the article about the legs of the wearer or providing other adjustments related to the fit of the article. The loop component of the fastening feature is typically situated so as to provide convenient engagement for the hook component. The loop component can be an independent component of the article or the function of the loop component can be achieved by one of the other components of the article such as the outer cover material.
The important functions intended to be accomplished by the fastening features of absorbent articles have driven the need for aggressive fasteners that can be reliably depended on to secure the articles. Unfortunately, aggressive fastening features can sometimes cause redmarking or irritation of the wearer's skin. The redmarking or skin irritation can occur as a result of a single brushing exposure to the fastening feature or as a result of repeated or constant exposure. A single or limited exposure of the skin to the fastening feature can occur as the article is being applied to the wearer. A repeated or constant exposure of the skin to the fastening feature can occur if the article has been misapplied to the wearer, does not properly fit the wearer or becomes misaligned or mishapen during use of the article. The larger the size and exposure area of the fastening feature, the more likely for skin irritation to occur. Because of the generally occlusive nature of absorbent articles and the irritants from biological wastes with which the occluded skin is inherently brought into contact, irritation of the skin caused by the fastening feature of the article is particularly undesirable. Somehow the needs of “skin friendliness” and secure engagement must be balanced.
There exists a need for a fastening feature that is capable of reliable securement of the various areas of an absorbent article and is capable of not causing irritation or damage to the skin. There also exists a need for a simplified fastening feature that can be used with a prefastened absorbent article and that can reliably maintain the proper relationship between the rear and front waist regions.